


Bad Idea

by feralpossum



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Secret Agents, Alternate universe - Mafia, Implied Sexual Content, Knives, M/M, One-Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralpossum/pseuds/feralpossum
Summary: Moonbin was the son of one of Seoul's most influential Crime lords.Sanha was the one who was tasked with taking his father's empire down.(Inspired by the MV for Bad Idea)
Relationships: Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little oneshot on a 6hr flight to distract me from my plane anxiety. I got really inspired by the MV for Bad Idea the week before and wanted to write something for it, and this was the result! I hope you all enjoy it! (please forgive any spelling errors, I wrote all of it on my phone and my auto-correct is atrocious.)  
> [Fic Playlist (SPOTIFY)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4A7TQsDQu98vttwxWprFvV?si=PY1azyinTvKJpGTJBF3YSA)

The last thing that Sanha had expected when he was given his current mission was to end up in the situation he was in.

Then again, things never really went the way they were expected to go. At least in Sanha's line of work...

Sanha was an undercover operative for INTERPOL, specifically in illegal operations. Most times his task was to infiltrate criminal organizations and gather information or evidence to get them taken. The rumors of him often compared him to a parasite, getting whatever they could and destroying the organization from the inside out. Which wasn't too far from the truth.

He'd garnered a reputation among those more on the fringe of the legal line, though in name only. Sanha was a silent, but very deadly, killer of criminal organizations.

And it was through his newest mission that he met Moonbin, probably one of the most cunning and deceptive people he'd encountered in his line of work.

Moonbin probably could best be described as a spoiled rich child. Throughout his entire life, he lived in the height of luxury. Which wasn't a difficult feat, considering his father ran one of the largest and most powerful crime groups in all of South Korea.

Though he wasn't an average rich brat, like you would expect. He knew how to get what he wanted, and exactly how he wanted it. All with words.

He was like a snake, charming his way into what he wanted. Didn't matter who it was, all it took was a few words and a bat of his eyes in a certain way for it to be his.

That's how Sanha ended up in the situation he was in.

He'd been doing his usual thing, scoping out one of the casinos that the family ran, when he'd first met Moonbin.

Moonbin had been leaning up against the bar, swirling around an amber colored liquid in a glass and watching the flocks of people walk by. The simple black crop top and leather pants he wore may not have been eye-catching on their own, but the way he radiated an aura of glamour was what caught Sanha's attention.

And when he'd looked up from the cup to meet the other's eyes, Sanha was fucked.

The one time he'd let his guard down, the one time he chose to go against his instincts, was the one time he let himself be led right into the lair of the serpent.

It was foolish, and Sanha knew it. But he still followed Moonbin, let himself be wrapped up in the sweet lies and deception. And that's what led to his downfall.

He was never this careless, especially on a mission as important as this one, but somehow Moonbin made him abandon all sense of reason and training he'd gotten previously.

In that moment, all that mattered was Moonbin. It's all Sanha could focus on, even when the casino was long gone and they were back at the other's apartment. Sanha's mind was only full of the constant thought of "Moonbin Moonbin Moonbin," as they kissed in the bedroom of the apartment, as his clothing was removed, as he fell into the plush bed, and even as Moonbin had him pinned to the sheets. It felt so sweet.

However, it made the betrayal all the more bitter...

It was bound to happen, considering what Sanha's job was and who Moonbin was. But Sanha never thought about that, just about the sweet feeling that had invaded his senses when he was with the other.

It was absolutely a bad idea, probably the worst idea Sanha had ever had, but he didn't ever consider the consequences of his actions. It'd never even crossed Sanha's mind that the other would even be working for the enemy until it was too late.

It was only the next morning when Sanha had awoken that he realized the error he'd made. He was tied to a chair, with only a large white button up shirt draped over his body for some form of modesty as Moonbin leaned on the counter across from him with his arms crossed.

It was a sudden realization for Sanha, along with the fact that Moonbin was only wearing a pair of lounge pants.

"You have thirty seconds to start talking before I slit your throat," was all Moonbin said before grabbing a small throwing knife off of the counter behind him and twirled it in his fingers.

Sanha watched the blade spin for a moment, the light hitting the sharp steel, before answering, "About what?"

Moonbin looked up from the blade with a look of annoyance, "...You're incredibly cocky for someone who's tied to a chair and about to get their throat cut open."

"It's a legitimate question," Sanha answered, "There are plenty of things I can talk about. I'm just making sure I pick the right topic so that I don't ’get my throat cut open' as you put it."

The other rolled his eyes as he continued to spin the blade with his fingers, "You're gonna tell me who exactly you are and why you're here, and if you won't I'll slit your throat open."

"Uhh..."

"Look," Moonbin interrupted, "I already know who and what you are, so either way you're fucked. Best to get it out now and save us both the trouble."

Sanha stayed silent, and part of him wished that the ground under him would swallow him up and save him from the embarrassment of this situation.

Unfortunately, that did not happen, so he was forced to sit in agonizing silence for a few moments before Moonbin broke the silence, "I honestly don't know how you thought you wouldn't be figured out. Especially with a reputation like yours," the other began, "You're one of the most talked about people in the crime world right now, and even though they don't know your face they know what you've done."

"So imagine my surprise when I somehow found, by a pure stroke of luck. I must say, you're very good at blending in," Moonbin remarked, "I just happen to know practically everyone who comes through those doors, and you were the only one I didn't know. A coincidence that happened to work in my favor."

Sanha groaned and hit his head against the back of the chair, cursing himself inwardly for his stupidity, "The one time I let my guard down..."

Moonbin chuckled, "You really shouldn't have done that, mistakes like that could cost you your life."

With that, he took a step forward, knife still in hand, and brought the blade to rest under Sanha's chin. He smirked as Sanha's eyes widened, the cold metal coming into contact with his skin.

"You know, I really should just kill you and get this over with. But I don't think I will."

With that, Moonbin pulled the knife away from the other's throat. Sanha couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the blade disappeared.

Moonbin placed it back on the counter and leaned against it, crossing his arms over his chest. He glanced over the other for a moment before speaking up, "Tell you what, I'll let you go."

At Sanha's confused expression, the other continued, "This isn't just me being nice, you're gonna take down all of my competition."

"And if I refuse?" Sanha asked.

Moonbin wordlessly gestured to the blade on the counter. Sanha got the message.

"Fine," was all he answered with, thinking about how he would even try to explain this one to his supervisors. Moonbin grinned before grabbing the blade off of the counter and using it to cut the ropes that held Sanha to the chair.

"Now that all of that is dealt with," Moonbin remarked after helping the other from the chair, "Let's get to work."


End file.
